


Q is for Quebec

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which a mission at the Montreal Casino leads to Napoleon divulging some family lore.





	Q is for Quebec

**Author's Note:**

> If anything looks like a reference to Hustle, it is; credit to Robert himself for the Albert-is-Napoleon headcanon.

Illya watched with interest as Napoleon cast a watchful eye over the Montreal Casino. They were here for routine surveillance, looking after a dignitary as he played the tables. Since they were on duty, it meant that Napoleon couldn’t take part in the games, and though he did his best to reign in his frustrations, it was the look in Napoleon’s eye that betrayed him.

“Perhaps, after our mission is complete, we can spend some time here,” Illya offered, quietly.

“Is it that obvious?” Napoleon asked, with a wan smile.

“Perhaps a little,” Illya said.

Napoleon sighed, continuing to watch their charge play. He shook his head.

“He’s a terrible poker player,” Napoleon chided, quietly. “He’s lucky I’m not able to play while on duty.”

“Really, Napoleon, you’re supposed to be protecting him!” Illya teased.

“From THRUSH,” Napoleon said. “There’s nothing to say that I can’t take his money in a friendly game of poker.”

Illya shook his head, and then got an idea.

“…Perhaps you and I should sit in a game together,” he offered.

Napoleon blinked.

“What, the two of us? Against each other in a poker game?”

“Well, why not?” Illya asked. “True, you are a shark, but perhaps I can count on this shark to go easy on me.”

“Illya, being a shark is a skill that has been handed down from my grandmother to my mother, and then to me,” Napoleon said. “And the central rule of being a shark is to show no mercy to anyone—no exceptions.”

“None at all?”

“None at all,” Napoleon agreed. “You remember that one time I refused to play a round of poker because Ma was sitting in? That’s why—no exceptions.”

“ _Da_ , of course I remember; it was priceless to see you retreat,” Illya mused. “But, alas, here I was certain you would show mercy to me, at least!”

“Sorry, _Tovarisch_ , but the Stroller blood in me forbids it.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“That was Ma’s maiden name,” Napoleon said. “According to her, I’ve got the Solo Luck from Dad’s side of the family, and Stroller Skill from her.”

“I see…”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if there are some casinos that have Ma’s picture on the wall—sort of as a warning to lower the ceiling on wins for her,” Napoleon added.

“Ah, you mean like how that all-you-can-eat restaurant we once went to now keeps a photograph of me as a warning to limit what I am allowed to eat?” Illya asked.

Napoleon suppressed a smirk.

“Yes, exactly like that…” he said. “Though, I have to say, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen an all-you-can-eat buffet put someone on a blacklist. Though, in hindsight, I should’ve realized it would’ve been you.”

“I wonder if I can circumvent their blacklist by going in disguise…”

Napoleon’s smile suddenly became rather forced.

“…Ma apparently did that, too, to get past the win ceilings…”

Illya grinned in amusement. It was looking as though he was due for one of Mrs. Solo’s story sessions in the near future.


End file.
